


Day 15: Size Difference

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends with benefits/non romantic, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Riding, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Natasha isn't one to say no to a challenge.  And Thor looks like he'll be a very pleasant challenge indeed.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Day 15: Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone, or as a continuation of Day 14.

Natasha knelt on the bed next to Thor, loose-limbed and feeling like she could laugh at any moment. She could feel her pulse thrumming through her core after Thor had gone down on her. Thor himself was propped up on his elbows, smiling easily at her.

“What do you say, shield sister? Are you spent, or do you still have energy to dispel?”

Natasha looked at him and eyed his cock. It lay hard and red against his thigh. It still looked large, but with the easy warm feeling between her legs it no longer seemed impossible.

She reached out and stroked a hand down his length. He held still but for his fingers digging into the sheets and let her touch him.

“I think I might be ready for this,” she said. “After all, you promised me it would fit.”

“I did, and it will,” Thor said, shifting a little as she straddled his thighs. 

He voice was certain and undemanding and Natasha stilled at his words.

“Magic?” she asked.

“No magic like you’ve seen from Asgard so far. But when you worship at a god, the universe will listen,” Thor said. 

“Worship, is that what you call this?” Natasha said, rubbing her thumb over head of his cock.

“Aye,” Thor said, his voice more strained, but still certain.

Natasha stared at him, but he appeared completely seriously. It was enough to make up her mind. She knelt up and grasped his cock. She was already wet and her walls were sensitive from riding Thor’s face. She took a moment to rub the head of him over her folds, letting it bump against her clit and spread her slick. Thor groaned beneath her, and his hands gripped her thighs hard enough to bruise. With a smirk, she lined up it up and let herself sink down.

He was wide, and she had to pause after taking him in a couple inches. She clenched around him, letting her muscles feel his girth. Thor’s hands were fisted in the sheets, she noted with a smirk. She rose up a little and sank back down. 

His cock was hot inside her and she craved the feel of it, even as it spread her so wide she wondered if she would walk straight afterwards. She chased the feeling, taking him in until she felt him pressed against her cervix. Thor groaned again as she circled her hips slowly. 

She rose up a little and rolled her hips again, trying to see how deep she could comfortably take him.

“Lady Natasha,” he said lowly.

“There is no way I should be able to take you this far,” she said with a breathless laugh.

“And yet, you take me perfectly,” Thor said rolling his hips and pushing his cock into her.

Natasha rose up, bracing herself on his chest, and sank back down. Her body felt loose, her hips spreading easily over his, and every time she took him in, it felt a little easier. It felt like her body was opening to him until he could fill every part of her. 

“Do you feel it?” Thor murmured, pushing her hair back from her face.

“Yes,” Natasha said. 

She started moving faster on his cock, and it was a hot delicious stretch inside her.

“Thor,” she said, “start moving.”

Thor did. He flexed his hips, plunging deep inside her. She moaned and her cunt clenched around him. He started thrusting into her, driving his cock into her over and over, and Natasha clung to him. 

She found herself moaning with every thrust. Thor’s cock was so big it was pressing against her gspot with every movement, and it was making her wet. So wet that she could feel it running down his cock and adding an obscene amount of noise to his thrusts.

One of Thor’s hands was on her tits, kneading and caressing as they swayed above him. Natasha leaned into it, letting herself rock between the pounding of Thor’s cock and the warm touch of his hands.

“You are exquisite,” Thor said.

Natasha moaned.

“You shine as bright as any star and fight as valiantly as any Valkyrie.”

Natasha laughed, even as the breath was shaken from her by Thor’s thrusts. 

“Is this how Asgardians talk dirty?” she said breathlessly.

“No. This is how we speak truth to those we love,” Thor said. 

He curled up and wrapped his mouth around her nipple, and Natasha cried out at the heat of it.

“Thor,” she moaned.

“Are you close?” Thor asked, releasing her breast.

“Yes,” she admitted. The heat was gathering again in her core and Thor was filling her perfectly.

“Then take it, shield sister,” he said.

His hands slid down her hips and he tipped her so that she was kneeling upright on top of him. In this position, she was truly riding him. Her legs were spread wide over his hips and leaving her impaled on his cock. He was pounding into her, hammering his cock against her gspot and utterly overwhelming her. She let herself surrender to his hold and her hand slipped down between her legs.

It didn’t take much. She rubbed a few harsh circles over her clit and her orgasm spilled through her. Her eyes closed and her toes curled, and she felt her cunt clench around Thor’s cock. She rode him through it and let him support her weight as her muscles pulsed around him.

Thor swore in a language she didn’t understand, and then he was coming beneath her. He pulsed inside of her, spilling hot seed inside her cunt until she felt it sliding out of her. His hands stayed gentle for all that his knees bent and his abs tensed as he buried himself inside her one last time.

Later—Natasha wasn’t sure exactly how much later—later, Natasha found herself sprawled on the mattress beside Thor. Her legs felt boneless, and her cunt ached in a way that was just this side of pleasant. When she looked over at Thor, he didn’t look much better. His hair was pulled from its ponytail from where she’d gripped it when he went down on her, and all his limbs were lying loose like he didn’t have the strength to command them. His cock, still impressive, lay soft on his thigh. A mess of come had spilled to the sheets below them, and Natasha could feel it starting to dry between her legs. 

“We should move,” she said, no real intent behind the words.

“Aye. Someday.” Thor said.

She laughed and he reached out to take her hand. It engulfed her own, but he twined their fingers together.

“Well met, shield sister,” he said.

“Aye,” said Natasha.


End file.
